Disseminating evidence-based clinical practice guidelines (CPGs) to healthcare providers is a critical step to translate medical knowledge into patient care. To address the urgent needs in disseminating HIV/AIDS clinical evidences and to build a sustainable infrastructure to support this effort, we propose a project with the following aims: (1) develop a partnership with multiple stakeholders and networks in New York State to disseminate evidence-based HIV/AIDS CPGs to healthcare providers through integrating various information technologies and social application contexts; (2) conduct research through multi-disciplinary collaborations to transform the original text guidelines to user-friendly online resources, multimedia learning modules, interactive patient simulation and clinical decision tools, as well as technology-mediated behavioral interventions for knowledge dissemination tailored to individual, organization, and community needs and preferences; (3) build an online repository of HIV/AIDS information products to address specific clinical problems, to target to different audiences, and to deliver information through multiple platforms such as web, mobile devices, social networks, professional education programs, and quality improvement systems; and (4) assess the usability and usage of innovative information products and evaluate their impact on knowledge translations, healthcare processes, and clinical outcomes at the levels of individual care providers, healthcare organizations, and specific user communities. The proposed research will for the first time employ subjects, keywords, terms, and ontologies to create semantic linkages among multiple types of information resources, including CPGs, multimedia learning modules, patient simulation/clinical decision tools, and quality improvement information systems. It is also the first attempt to integrate a CPG representation model with usability design and mobile computing. Since the proposed research and development is driven by the specific needs from the community and built on the established infrastructure, there is a great potential that the information products developed from this project will be used by HIV/AIDS healthcare providers and improve HIV knowledge translation, healthcare processes, and clinical outcomes.